In the servicing and rebuilding of automotive clutches of the disc type, in order to access the interior of the clutch it is necessary to move the transmission axially away from the clutch which withdraws the drive shaft from the clutch. The amount of work required in accomplishing this movement is often directly related to the distance which the transmission must be moved from the clutch in order to provide adequate clearance therebetween for the insertion and withdrawal of a dummy drive shaft to align the parts of the clutch. Particularly when servicing trucks, movement of the transmission will require removal or movement of numerous tanks, accessories and cross-members, which significantly increase the time required to service the clutch. If the amount of required clearance could be minimized, the need to effect the movement or removal of other parts proximate the transmission would be obviated or minimized.
In the prior art, the most common clutch alignment tool in use is a unitary section cut from the front of a discarded drive shaft. This section includes a neck at its front end for locating the pilot bearing of the flywheel, a splined portion behind the neck for engaging the clutch disc or discs and a smooth portion behind the splined portion for locating the release bearing of the pressure plate assembly. After servicing of the clutch is completed sufficient clearance between the clutch and the drive shaft-transmission combination is necessary to withdraw the dummy drive shaft from the clutch.
While various other special clutch alignment tools and gauges have heretofore been proposed, none have been configured to reduce the amount of clearance required between the clutch and transmission drive shaft combination to effect insertion and withdrawal of the tool or gauge.